


Flightless Human, Cretaceous Pteranodon

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, yes that title is a reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Even in the midst of such chaos there isn't a second thought when it comes to helping a friend.





	Flightless Human, Cretaceous Pteranodon

It was at times like these where having two assistants was absolutely crucial. Claire’s nephews would be visiting the island and with so much to still get done, you knew there was absolutely no way she would be able to give them a tour. Which was where you and Zara came in to play.

The two of you had been hired at the same time, which was beneficial as you were friends competing for the same job. In reality neither one of you wanted to be an assistant, but this way you got money, health benefits, and the probability of being promoted. It happened to be an alright job, I mean who else could say they spent their days around live dinosaurs.

Both of you were sent to pick up Zach and Gray at the dock, but it was Zara who was chosen to stay with them throughout their stay. You would stay with Claire and help with the tasks that came with running the park. First up was the new exhibit.

Visiting the Idominous Rex paddock, you were struck with an eerie feeling, something was off. Ignoring it you payed attention to the exhibit noting that the dinosaur was white, and odd coloring choice for a dinosaur, even one created from a mix of DNA. When told that the Indominous had eaten its sibling, a shiver ran down your spine. Maybe your initial feelings about the day were going to be right. You didn’t believe in omens, but a cannibal dino could certainly be taken as one.

You sent a text to Zara.

I’ve got a bad feeling about today.

It’s going to be fine. Just be glad you aren’t babysitting. -Z

The next stop was to see if the velociraptor trainer, Owen, would examine the I. rex paddock to see if it was structurally sound. Another bad omen, you thought, wouldn’t they have checked it before putting the dinosaur inside. However, he did agree and the three of you headed back to the paddock where ill feelings were became stronger, It was gone, the Indominous Rex was gone, and there were claw marks on the wall. It had escaped. It had jumped high enough out of its pen. But that was impossible, no dinosaur could escape their pen, that was the reason for the height of the walls.

Rushing back to the control room you fire off another text to Zara.

The I. Rex may have escaped.

How? No dinosaurs ever escaped the park. -Z

I don’t know, we’re in the control room. I’ll update you.

But the computer showed the I. rex was still in the paddock, which meant everyone in there was in danger. It also meant the I. Rex could camouflage which was a fantastic trait for anything but a large carnivorous predator. Claire radioed back to Owen, alerting him of the situation albeit a little to late. Ellis was eaten and the I. rex had run out of the gates.

The kids left me -Z

What!

I was watching them I swear but they ran off -Z

Find them, the I Rex escaped. It can camouflage. I’ll keep you updated.

The ACU was dispatched after the dino but were outsmarted and killed. It had torn out the implanted tracker and was more intelligent than was anticipated during its creation. Owen suggested evacuating the island, an idea you seconded immediately. Claire wouldn’t want to lose money, but the safety of the visitors was more important.

Claire received a call from her sister who was angry that she wasn’t with her nephews. Then she learned that her nephews were actually missing. You had hoped Zara had been able to track them down but she was unsuccessful. This was not the time for two boys to go exploring.

You were dispatched off to help find the boys, she would go with Owen. Deciding to head to Main Street where Zara was located you were set on leaving the island as soon as possible. Apparently it was the right choice because as you were running towards escape, they came down the street. You grabbed them and pulled them towards you and Zara. 

It happened in a second, there’s a man standing next to you and suddenly he’s plucked by a Pteranodon. The swarm was everywhere which meant the aviary had been breached. The four of you ran for cover but one had spotted your group. It dove and snatched Zara by the shoulders. Acting quickly you grabbed her hand before the Pteranodon could close it’s claws. Pulling her just out of the way, you saved her life.

There was no time for thanks, just time to nod and run. You made it safely back to meet with Claire who was reunited with her nephews. With no time to waste the six of you were taken to the raptor pen, where they were going to be used to kill the I. Rex. It was a waste of time. The raptors turned on the soldiers and then turned towards the Vet van you waited in. Leaping through the window, Zach and Gray managed to electrocute the raptor. Owen returned and you sped off, the raptors followed their new alpha. The I. Rex

You learned the truth from Hoskins when in the genetics lab. The I. rex was created to be a military weapon, not a park attraction. He got his results, whether he considered them good or not. He also got eaten by Delta. Running back to the innovation center, Owen luckily reestablished a connection with his raptors who attacked the approaching I. rex. They couldn’t stop it. Rexy the T-Rex was your only option. An insane idea that Claire was willing to put into action as she grabbed a flare and ran to the paddock. You and Zara watched the fight from your positions, where you commented that it seemed you’d both be looking for new jobs. 

It didn’t look like anyone was going to make it. Rexy was taking a beating, he wasn’t the match to the I. rex that everyone had hoped. Blue, the last raptor, had even began battling the dinosaur. Protecting her alpha Owen one last time. It was as if you weren’t going to make it. But then the Mosasaurus burst out of the water, snatching the I. rex in its jaws.

The next time you spoke with Zara was at the visitor area after everyone else was reunited.

“Thanks for saving me back there”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for. Battling flying dinosaurs"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
